


I don't know enough about this fandom to title this icon

by notthedevil



Series: [EAD Birthday Bash 2021] Custom Icons - Octopus/Goose/Possum [11]
Category: Hades (Video Game 2018), Untitled Goose Game (Video Game)
Genre: Banners & Icons, Digital Art, Geese, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-13
Updated: 2021-01-13
Packaged: 2021-03-18 00:14:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28734036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notthedevil/pseuds/notthedevil
Summary: It's Zagreus but he's a goose?
Series: [EAD Birthday Bash 2021] Custom Icons - Octopus/Goose/Possum [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2110992
Comments: 4
Kudos: 40
Collections: Exchanges After Dark Birthday Bash 2021





	I don't know enough about this fandom to title this icon

**Author's Note:**

  * For [crookedspoon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/crookedspoon/gifts).




End file.
